Secret Crush:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: It's love story, pure & simple, It's involving Jason & Kat. Please R&R, I would appreciate it, IT'S COMPLETED!
1. One:

*Author's Note: This happens after "Good as Gold, This is a Jason & Kat Story, They happen to fall in love, while the other Rangers went on vacation.*

Secret Crush: A Power Rangers Story:

**Jason Lee Scott was practicing his Kata at his cabin; he was so sweaty, that he stopped & shed off his Red Workout Shirt & then went to start a Fast Routine. He thought about the last 2 months, where he almost lost his life, & won't be able to help his friends anymore. He pushed that thought to the side, & focused on his Karate for the rest of the time.**

**The Zeo Rangers, especially Katherine "Kat" Hillard, the Zeo One Pink Ranger, were all worried about their Best Friend & Teammate. Tanya Sloan, Zeo Two Yellow Ranger said this with concern, as they entered the Angel Grove Youth Center Gym & Juice Bar to their usual table.**

Tanya (concerned): I hope Jase is doing ok.

**Kat said this being equally worried, as they sat down, Ernie, the Friendly Owner, came over & took their orders, then he went to put them in.**

Kat (equally concerned): Me too.

** Once they were settled, Adam Park, the Zeo Four Green Ranger, said this being confident.**

Adam (confident): I am sure that he is fine.

**Rocky DeSantos, the Zeo Three Blue Ranger, said this in agreeing.**

Rocky (agreeing): Yeah, Jason can take care of himself.

** Tommy Oliver, the Zeo Five Red Ranger said this concluding.**

Tommy (concluding): Yeah, He is enjoying Vacation Break like we are about to, let's let him be.

**The Other Rangers nodded in agreement to their Leader & Friend's order, Ernie came back with their Food Order, Tommy looked at the Pink Ranger, he sensed that she is still worried about Jason, so he leaned into Kat, & said whispering into her Ear.**

Tommy (whispering into Kat's Ear): If you are still worried & don't hear from him, Go see him.

**Kat nodded & they focused their attention to their friends & their meal.**

** Jason came in & went to the Gym to continue his workout, his muscles rippled, & flexed, & stretched as he moved, he thought about the battle he was in, as the Gold Ranger. He let some unstoppable tears fall, & he quickly wiped them & finished his workout. He went to take a shower, & went to relax on the balcony for awhile, & then he went to bed, & then tries to sleep peacefully that night.**

** The Next Morning, the Zeo Rangers didn't hear from Jason, they talked as they packed for their vacation, & Kat said this to her friends.**

Kat: I'll go see what's going on with him, He won't be alone.

** Tommy kissed her cheek & said this to her.**

Tommy: Good.

**The Other Rangers gave their hugs & kisses, & they all left for their Vacation Destinations.**

** Jason woke up & had a wonderful breakfast & ate it while enjoying the quietness, & he went outside to the Lake, & stripped to his Bathing Suit, & swam as part of his workout Routine. He got out of the water, & toweled off & went to continue his Morning Workout.**

**Kat made her way to the cabin, she is hoping that she can get Jason to talk to her, & find out what's going on with him. She thinks that he is hiding his feelings about what happened, & she will be there, when he needs someone, she knows that he is a great guy, He deserves happiness & love for a change.**

_End of One._


	2. Two:

**It was night, by the time Jason got back inside the cabin, after the day of fun he had outside, He went into the Gym to his Evening Workout Routine & he was doing some Fast Kicks, Punches, & Maneuvers, as he did this, His Abs, Stomach, & Muscles flexed, rippled, & stretched as he moved. He moved gracefully & then he did a Kata, & a cool down routine, he took a shower to get rid of that day's stress & sweat, He went to bed dreaming for the first time in 2 months.**

**Kat got to a Nearby Hotel, All of sudden, she felt flushed & nervous, she knew that she knew Jason, & trusts him. She is thinking of him as Sexy, & Attractive as she went inside to check in & get to her room for the night, as she settled down to go to sleep, she decided to help Jason with his problem, & then deal with hers.**

**The Next Morning, Jason woke up feeling great, He changed into a pair of Black Workout Shorts, & a Tight Red Tank Top, & a pair of Black & Red Running Shoes. He went on a run to the woods, found a clearing, slipped off his shoes & tank top. He went into one of his Most Difficult Kata Routines, & was enjoying the scenery around him & the sunset; He went back as the sun was setting.**

**Kat is making her way to the cabin & is hoping to be there by Dinner, she thought about Jason & her desires entered her Naughty Mind, & she forced them out of her mind & she sighed as she continued on her way, she will feel better when she & Jason face each other in person.**

**Jason finished his day with another Kata Routine that relaxes & cools down the body after a workout, Jason shed his shirt & made a wonderful dinner & he has no idea that he will be having a visitor soon.**

**Kat got to the cabin, she was a little bit nervous, as she let out a sigh, she got out of the car & made her way to the door by walking up the Stone Walkway. She quickly put her hair up in a bun, to keep from getting hot, & quickly adjusted her outfit, Soft Baby Pink Halter Top & Shorts, to show off her long legs, she knocked on the door, waiting for the Former Red Morphin' & Gold Zeo Ranger to answer, she composed herself as she waits for her Best Friend & Teammate.**

**Jason finished setting the table as he heard knocking on the door, he went to answer it & was surprised to find Kat there, looking so beautiful, & Kat was staring at Jason's Chest, Stomach, & Abs. She had to turn away, because she was blushing, but Jason saw it, he blushed too. He put on his Workout Shirt that he wore before, He went to get her things & he told her that she is staying with him, he took her hand into his, she shivered at the touch & she doesn't understand the effect that he has on her. They went inside & ate the meal that Jason made, they got ready for bed & Kat came out in a Lacy Sexy Top & Matching Shorts. Jason went completely paralyzed, he kept his focus, he helped her get settled into one of his Guest Rooms. Then, they went to bed & slept peacefully that night.**

_End of Two._


	3. Three:

**The Next Morning, Kat changes into her Workout Clothes & went on a run before Jason wakes up, & makes a Delicious Breakfast, then they will talk about Jason, losing his powers, & how he is really feeling. Then they'll talk about how they are attracted to the other, she felt better, then she went on her run.**

**Jason woke up to Kat getting ready for her run, he thought about how beautiful she looked at the door last night, He groaned as he was instantly aroused, he cleared his mind by getting up, changing into his own Workout Clothes, & went outside to the Front Yard, shed his Black Tank Top, & did some Kata Exercises to warm himself up, his Muscles rippled, as he moves gracefully.**

**Kat was enjoying her Run, she was pacing herself & enjoying the scenery, she thought about last night, & how Jason answered the door without a shirt on, & Naughty Desires & Thoughts entered her, she blushed for having them, she made her way back to the Cabin & she snuck into the Front Yard without being seen. She saw Jason doing his Kata, she shivered at his Muscular Body, as it rippled when he moves, But she knew that she has to talk to Jason about his true feelings about losing the Gold Ranger Powers, she will bring up gently at Breakfast.**

**Jason finished his workout, he put on his Tank Top & turned to see Kat sitting there, & he gave her his "famous" grin; she smiled back at him & shivered at the sight of him. But she composed herself & told him that there is something that they need to talk about at Breakfast, the Former Red Ranger nods, & they went to wash up, Kat came out in her Pink Towel & brushed against him as she went past him, he blushed & his body grew aroused, he went into the shower to wash up & Kat came out of her Bedroom dressed & went to make Breakfast, as she did this & was waiting for Jason, she thought about what she is going to say to him.**

**Jason let the Hot Water cascade over him, he was thinking about Kat, & how great she looked in her Sexy Workout Outfit, He had thoughts of making love to her right then & there, ripping her clothes off too, & this was what he was thinking.**

_Jason (thinking): God, She is so sexy, & if she comes near me again, I will take her then & there, I don't know if I will survive long._

**He got out of the shower, changed into a pair of Red Shorts, & a Red Tight Shirt that showed off his Arms, it was a V-Neck that is cut down partly down the middle, to show a teasing view of his Chest. When he was done, he went to meet Kat in the Kitchen, & have breakfast with her.**

_End of Three._


	4. Four:

**Kat finished Breakfast, & setting the table, she just put the Orange Juice on the Kitchen Table, when Jason entered the room, Kat turned to face him & smiled at him & told him that Breakfast is done.**

**Jason smiled at her & said this in response.**

Jason (smiling): Great.

**He sat down & ate the wonderful meal that the Pink Zeo Ranger made.**

** They ate in silence, until Kat said this.**

Kat: How are you doing really, Jase?

**The Former Red Ranger knew that she meant how he is adjusting to losing the Gold Rangers. He said this unconvincingly to her.**

Jason (unconvincingly): I'm fine.

**Kat knew that he was lying, she kept pressing him.**

Kat: I know that you are lying to me, Jason, Tell me how you really feel.

**Jason shook with rage & emotion about this subject.**

Jason (angrily): What do you want me to say?

**Kat was taken back by it. He continued to rant & rave, he felt exhausted & all of sudden he was crying, & he sobbed this out.**

Jason (sobbing): I feel like I failed you & the others, I'm a coward.

**He cried & let out his emotions out, Kat hugged & comforted him, reassuring him that he did not fail them, & he is not a coward at all. She held him until Jason felt better, & composed himself, He suggests a day at the Lake, Kat loved the idea & they changed & packed a Picnic Basket, Towels, & a Blanket, Then they headed for the Lake near the cabin.**

**They had a wonderful day, they swam in the water, & they played around & came out of there. Jason showed her a Basic Kata Move, & Kat let out a shiver when Jason came close to her, & the Pink Zeo Ranger fought every desire to rip off his clothes & make love right then & there. She was brought back to the present by Jason asking her a question; she blushed & said this smiling.**

Kat (smiling & blushing): Huh?

**The Former Gold Ranger smiled & asked his question once again to the Blonde Beauty in front of him.**

Jason (smiling): What about Dinner?

**Kat smiled & said this as response to his question.**

Kat (smiling): Sounds great to me.

**They quickly gathered up their things, & went to the cabin to change into some Date Clothes, & they headed for the Local Hotspot.**

**When they got there, The Honky Tonk had Pool, Loud Music, & Darts. They had a drink, while they were waiting for a table, when they sat down; they ate their meals & danced until they got tired.**

_End of Four._


	5. Five:

**They got back to the cabin, they stood in the Living Room in silence, & Kat said this as she gave the Ex-Gold Ranger a small kiss on his lips. She had a smile on her face.**

Kat (kissed Jason on the lips, smiling): Goodnight, Jason.

**He kissed her back & they were both shocked by what they just did. They looked at each other with desire, & they kissed passionately all way to Jason's Bedroom.**

**When they got into the room, they wouldn't let up on each other, Jason bit & teased one of Kat's Earlobes, & licked it & she shivered at the sensations that the Former Red Morphin' Ranger is creating, she got her revenge by attacking his neck, Jason was loving the equal sensation, He threw his head back & allowed better access, he moaned & groaned out loud.**

**Kat smiled at that, & took that as a good sign, she kept up her work on his Delicate Neck, she pulled his shirt out his pants. She snuck her hands under there, loving the feel of her New Lover's Warm Skin, & her desires got the best of her, she nearly ripped the obstructing cloth off of him, & the Former Red Ranger groaned when the friction touched his skin. Kat attacked his Upper Body with a Wicked Grin on her face, she played with his Sensitive Nipples, she pinched them, getting the Sensitive Buds to harden, & to get him hot & bothered & she continued to do this til Jason got aroused.**

** She kissed her way down his Chest, He was letting out pleasurable groans, as she was doing this, Her Hands traveled down & made short work of the button & zipper on his Jeans, she nipped at his thighs, He groaned, & then she played with his harden erection, that is begging for release, she said this deliberately withholding his release. She squeezed his genitals hard & with a smile she asked this question.**

Kat (squeezing his genitals hard & smiling): Who do you belong to, Lover?

**Jason let out & moaned out to Kat.**

Jason (moaned out): Ahhh, I belong to you, & only you.

**Kat smiled & said this in response.**

Kat (smiling): Good answer, Lover.

**She pulled on it once more, fondled it, & tugged it, she took him into her mouth, she hummed along the throbbing vein, he moaned & he let out his release & came. She kept it up with her Torturous Mouth, she had him panting & moaning. She applied more suction, & he couldn't take it anymore, she let the limp organ go, he caught his breath, & he let his desires take over.**

**He took her Body & Soul, He explored her Body like a pro, By the time Jason was done, he had the Pink Zeo Ranger screaming out his name, they made love & fell asleep in the other's arms that hot night, they had a wonderful night sleep.**

**They had a wonderful breakfast & made love again that day, & they met with their Ranger Friends, they are back, & they all were having fun til Zordon called them in, He & Alpha told them that they found the "last" Zeo Crystal & Jason has powers for the 3****rd**** time.**

_End of Secret Crush & Five._


End file.
